No Regrets
by Kelsiee
Summary: Sequel to 'Never Been So Sure of Anything'
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Never Been So Sure of Anything,**  
** Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is it really wise to trust Lucius Malfoy?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked coming to stand beside Mad-Eye Moody in the hall.

"What do you think?" he grunted in reply, as his glass eye circled around.

"I never trusted him," Kingsley answered honestly.

"I trust him just as much as I trust Snape," Mad-Eye added.

"I trust Dumbledore though Alastor, and that's where the lines start to blur," Kingsley whispered back.

"Not even Dumbledore knows where the girl is," Mad-Eye spoke, gripping Kingsley's shoulder before he headed down the hall to the kitchen, where the rest of the Order sat.

"Not even Professor Moody trust's Mr. Malfoy," Fred said as he yanked back the extendable ear they had all been using to listen to the two wizard's conversation.

"Of course he doesn't he isn't daft," George replied, leaning away from the railing.

"Malfoy's are slimy gits, why would Ginny trust one," Ron added folding his arms as Hermione pulled up the second ear.

"Sirius usually tells me what's going on-" Harry added, letting his sentence fall.

"But dear old snuffles was snogging our sister back in 1976," the twins chimed, using Harry's old nickname for his Godfather.

"Do you think he knew?" Hermione asked, as she handed the ear to Fed.

"Knew what?" Ron asked.

"Do you think he knew that Ginny was the girl from his past," Hermione clarified as she searched the boy's faces.

"For the first time, I'm glad there are some things the Order won't tell us," the twins said exchanging looks.

***  
"Do you think it's wise to have Lucius come here?" Tonks asked, as she handed Remus a cup of tea, knocking a chair over in the process.

"It's too much of a risk to travel to his manor," Remus replied.

"It's a risk for him to come to headquarters," Arthur said from the doorway

"She's our little girl Arthur," Molly replied from behind him, as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"I want Ginny back just as much as you, but I won't risk the lives of everyone else here at Headquarters just to chat with Lucius Malfoy," Arthur retorted.

"What would you have us do? Traveling directly to his manor would be too dangerous for both us and him," Remus asked, as he stood up and guided Molly to an empty chair at the table and handing her his untouched tea.

"I don't trust Snape," Mad-Eye said from where he leaned against the wall.

"I do," Sirius spoke as he walked into the room.

"Since when have you ever trusted him? You hated him just as much as James did back at Hogwarts- if not more," Remus countered.

"Maybe it took nearly 20 years for me to come to my senses," Sirius responded.

"What brought on the change in heart?" Bill Weasley asked, from where he stood from behind his mother.

"Ginny, I trust Ginny. And for whatever reason, knowing Snape as she did here in the future, she trusted him. If Ginny trusted the git Lucius, then so do I," Sirius said solemnly.

"Git?" Remus responded raising an eyebrow.

"I trust him, because Ginny did, doesn't mean I have to like him," Sirius grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is that?" Sirius asked, pulling away from Ginny, as he turned his gaze towards the door.

Grabbing her hand, they crossed the shop, making their way to the window.

"Merlin," Sirius whispered shocked.

"The Hogsmeade battle," Ginny said breathlessly as Hermione's voice rang in her ears.

'_February 14, 1979 marked the first organized attack of the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade village, honestly does no one else read Hogwarts a History.'_

Ginny was confused, it was 1977, the attack was two years to early. Voldemort's whole rise to power was too early.

"We need to warn Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said, coming to her senses.

"Dumbledore? It's be at least an hour until we make it to his office, we need to go out there and help!" Sirius responded.

"Sirius, we'll get killed, we don't know nearly as much as we think we do."

"We can't do nothing," Sirius responded.

Ginny tried to recall that night in the common room when Hermione lectured Harry and her brother.

"_If the battle was in Hogsmeade, why's in in Hogwats a History?" Ron asked, as he shoved a crisp in his mouth, his quill poised over his parchment._

"_Because the village is so close to Hogwarts?" Harry offered, waiting to see if his answer was right before jotting it down._

"_Good one Harry," Ron grinned, as he dipped his quill in the ink and began scribbling._

"_Why the two of you chose a subject you knew nothing about for your History of Magic paper, I'll never understand," Hermione rolled her eyes._

"_That's why we have you Hermione, you're brilliant, so we don't have to be," Ron grinned._

_Hermione blushed, as she looked back down at her book._

"_There was also a group of professor's at the pub that night; they insured that there were no fatalities." Hermione added._

"Sirius," Ginny said, remembering the trio's conversation.

"Ginevra I won't let anything happen to you," Sirius spoke, mistaken Ginny's expression as fear.

"No Sirius, they're here, the Professor's they're in Hogsmeade, we have to go," Ginny said, pulling him back towards the end of the shop.

"Wait Ginevra, how do you know?" Sirius asked, not moving.

"Just trust me, er-I saw them in the window. Sirius if we get caught, especially now, we'll get far worse than a detention," Ginny urged.

Sirius looked out the window and nodded, whether he saw the professors himself, or was just taking her word on it, he walked over to the counter to grab the invisibility cloak.

Ginny saw movement close to the window, and she stepped closer to get a good look, pulling out her wand as she went. When she looked through the window, that's when she saw him.

He was standing by a bench just on the other side of the street, his wand cradled casually in his hand. With his other hand, he brushed dirt off the front of his suit. As if sensing her gaze, he looked up, his dark eyes meeting hers.

He held her eyes for a moment before he smirked, Tom looked at her in a way that seemed like her standing across the street, while masked men burned and fought the inhabitants of Hogsmeade was just where he expected her to be.

He took as step forward, as if he were going to cross the street to ask the time, when Sirius threw the cloak over her, and together they disappeared from view.

* * *

**Thank you to**_ cynthiarott_**, **_Im In Love WithThe Phantom_**, **_Lady Isabelle Black_**,** _Hatakefire_ **and** _kittyhawk09_ **for your wonderful reviews, and support on the sequel ! **


	3. Chapter 3

"You couldn't have come up with a better plan?" Arthur Weasley asked, as he smoothed down the pink skirt of his dress.

"You're drawing attention to yourself," Mad-Eye Moody's voice grunted from behind the bench, making Arthur squirm. "Stop trying to find me," he warned, placing his large hand down on Arthur's shoulder, making him jump.

"No one liked this plan less that Sirius," Remus piped up, as he ran his hand over his beard.

"Sirius is in no position to protest," Mad-Eye responded ending the matter.

Remus and Arthur sat on a bench in a crowded muggle park in London, cloaked under poly juice potion. Arthur taking the form of an attractive woman with long wisps of golden hair and Remus a plump man with a dark beard. May-Eye Moody hovered behind them invisible due to the Disillusionment Charm.

It took a whole night of arguing for the Order to decide that it just wasn't safe to have a known Death Eater come to headquarters, and as much wasn't safe from Voldemort, this was their agreed upon meeting place. As much as Sirius argued to come along, there was no way they could risk it, coming disguised as someone else under poly juice potion wasn't safe as Sirius could rarely control his anger around Snape, and would undoubtedly draw attention to their group, and he couldn't come as an animagus and risk being spotted. So to the satisfaction of Mad-Eye, and the dismay of Sirius, he stayed behind.

"They should be here soon," Remus commented, glancing down at his watch.

"I was never aware of the breeze women get, it's quiet refreshing," Arthur voiced, as he watched his skirt flap in rhythm with the light breeze.

"You're a lady, act like one," Mad-Eye grunted.

There was a moment of silence, then from a distance they stopped Lucius Malfoy approaching with a tall man. The pair made their way over to the bench and took a seat on the other side of Remus.

"The park is filled with muggles, would you not agree?" Lucius asked, looking pointedly at Remus.

"I would have to agree Lucius," Remus replied, letting out a breath, relieved that Lucius had made the precaution to say their agreed upon phrase, before launching into the disclosed topic.

"Were you not instructed to arrive in a disguise?" Arthur spoke up, his dislike for Lucius clear on the face of the woman he was disguised as, giving away who he was.

"I hardly see the point, if you are more comfortable as a woman Arthur, than I see no reason to deny you that pleasure," Lucius responded, his nose turning up.

"Perhaps, we can move on to the matter at hand," the man beside Lucius spoke up.

He was tall and muscular and had a very handsome face that was framed with brown hair. Yet the familiar drawl - even cloaked under the voice of another, exposed that the other man was Severus Snape.

"Yes, ironic isn't it Arthur, that you would come to me for help regarding one of your children?" Lucius ginned, as his fingers tapped the top of his cane.

Arthur's face turned red and he stood up from the bench, only to be pushed back down by an invisible Mad-Eye.

"The sooner we get to the point, the sooner we can all leave," Remus declared, fixing Lucius with a pointed look.

"Remus Lupin, always the voice of reason, is it safe to be out with a full moon approaching?" Lucius commented, his lips curling in disgust.

"Lucius-" Severus warned.

"Yes, well unfortunately for you both, I don't know what happened to Ginevra Dunham," Lucius stated.

"Lucius she is my little girl-"Arthur stated, but Mad-Eye wacked him on the back, and Arthur took the hint and stayed quiet.

Severus and Lucius both regarded Arthur with confused looks, as neither knew Mad-Eye Moody was standing behind them.

"As I said before-"Lucius started, as he regarded the head on his cane as if the whole situation was boring him, "I don't know where Ginevra is, although I saw her a few times after her mysterious disappearance. Where she is now is a complete mystery to me."

"You saw her after she disappeared?" Remus asked, disbelief washing over his face.

"Yes, she and Regulus Black made quite a few mysterious visits to the Dark Lord," Lucius responded.

Severus shifted beside Lucius, his face as pale as Remus's at Lucius's words.

"Surely Regulus would have told me had he been with Ginevra," Snape muttered, scepticism apparent on his face.

"Why because the two of you did homework together in the library?" Lucius laughed. "Severus my old friend, you're as naïve now as you were back then when it comes to Ginevra Dunham."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I mean Ginevra had a plan, an agenda that I'm sure not even Regulus knew, one day he returned and he died. The Dark Lord told us all he himself killed Regulus, that Regulus was unfaithful – but I was there when Regulus returned without Ginevra, he was poisoned. I never understood why the Dark Lord lied, but that was the last day I saw Ginevra," Lucius uttered.

"So she's dead, he killed my daughter," Arthur murmured, barely above a whisper.

"He didn't," Severus, answered in apprehension.

"He didn't," Lucius agreed, nodding his head. "Because he hasn't stopped looking for her either."

he

* * *

**I was a bit hesitant to put the sequel up as I'll be leaving in mid-June until August on vacation, and I won't have internet access, but I figured a few chapters until then will tide you over the three month gap.**

**thank you to **_Im In Love WithThe Phantom_**_, _**_kittyhawk09_**, **_dragonmia_ **and** _That Elusive Reader _**for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you like it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

After making it safely back to the castle, and being tucked away in her bed, Ginny still couldn't shake the feeling of Tom Riddle's gaze. His eyes were the same dark shade they were when she first met him when she was twelve, and although Tom was much different now than he was at seventeen, his handsome looks and charm were still the same.

Ginny was no longer the naïve little girl she was at twelve when she strived for companionship, she knew who Tom Riddle really was, but her heart still raced every time she laid her eyes on him.

But it didn't compare to the way Sirius made her feel. He went to all the trouble to give her the perfect Valentine's Day, and even if their evening was cut short by a death eater raid, she found herself falling for him more and more.

Tom Riddle was all clean-cut beauty with his proper manners, and his manipulating charm. Whereas Sirius had charming good looks, that gave way to his laid back and carefree attitude. But he was honest, and compassionate, even if he didn't like to show it, and most importantly, he was loyal; there was no one Sirius treasured more than his friends. Sirius was all heart where Tom Riddle was callous.

It was Sirius's eyes that filled her dreams that night, his embrace she longed for under the covers, and his name that lingered on his lips the next morning when she woke.

**  
By the time Ginny, Lily and Alice made their way to breakfast the Great Hall was in an uproar. By then the prophet would have written about the attack, and everyone in Hogwarts would know that a mysterious group of cloaked figures terrorised Hogsmeade village.

"It's terrifying," Lily voice, after she finished reading the front page of the prophet.

"Who do you think is behind it?" James asked, wrapping a comforting arm around Lily.

"They were wearing cloaks, it was impossible to tell," Sirius replied gravely, catching Ginny's eye from across the table.

"But surely the Ministry must know whose behind it," Remus stated.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore told them," Sirius responded flicking his bacon around on his plate.

"Why would Dumbledore know?" Lily asked.

Sirius froze, his fork hovering above his plate.

"Did the prophet not say he was there?" Sirius asked, his voice strained.

"No," Lily responded, eyeing Sirius wearily.

"Oh, maybe you mentioned it then," Sirius covered, nervously.

"No, I don't think anyone mentioned the head master," Alice voiced.

"I-"

"Well Dumbledore seems to know everything, I'm sure he knows what's going on. The attack was so close to Hogwarts, I'm sure Dumbledore is working with the Ministry," Ginny voiced nonchalantly, covering for Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, indicating that Ginny voiced what he was trying to say.

"That could explain why he hasn't showed up yet," James whispered, nodding his head in the direction of the staff table.

All seven eyes turned to look up at the staff table, and Ginny noticed that James was right, and Dumbledore's chair rested near the front, empty.

"Hopefully he wasn't hurt," Alice said, concerned.

"He obviously wasn't there," Lily soothed her friend.

The group of friends carried the conversation on the topic that seemed to captivate the whole hall. Yet in their small group, only Ginny and Sirius remained silent, as the events of last night remained fresh in their heads.

"You alright mate?" James asked, pausing the conversation as he looked over at Sirius.

"Yea, I'm fine," Sirius laughed casually.

"You've hardly touched your bacon," Remus added pointedly.

"Just not hungry," Sirius shrugged.

"Since when aren't you hungry?" Peter asked, eyeing his friend's bacon hungrily.

"Not all of us have your appetite," Sirius snapped, as he rose up from the table and made his way out of the hall.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked, looking hurt.

Peter reached over, pulling Sirius's plate towards him gingerly, as he greedily finished off Sirius's discarded bacon.

"Uh, it's my fault," Ginny apologized, making an excuse for Sirius, as she abandoned her eggs, and stood up, following Sirius out of the hall.

Ginny was relieved that Sirius wasn't walking fast, and easily caught up with him in the hall.

"Sirius!" Ginny called, when she stood just behind him.

Sirius turned around looking defeated, and Ginny noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, reaching out for his hand.

"No Ginevra, I'm not ok," Sirius responded, dropping her hand.

"I know that last night was scary but-"

"Ginevra last night being scary is the least of my worries. What if someone died last night? What if someone was hurt? People's homes and shops were burnt down Ginevra," Sirius roared, his voice rising.

"Sirius I know but-"

"No I don't think you do. We were _there _Ginevra, we were there just watching while people were running in the streets, while fires were being started," Sirius said, lowering his voice, as to not drawn attention to the two of them.

"And we're lucky to be alive," Ginny responded, reaching for his hand again.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. We were cowards Ginevra. People were in danger and we just left, we just left when we could have helped," Sirius responded, taking a step back.

"Sirius, what could we have done?" Ginny asked, her angering rising. "It's one thing to learn things in class, but to actually be out there, that's completely different," Ginny lectured.

"We could have tried," Sirius responded, his voice sounding small, as his eyes watered. "We could have tried to help, and instead we fled. We left to save ourselves, instead of staying to help."

Ginny suddenly realized that it wasn't the traumatic events they witness that kept Sirius up last night. It was the same thing that slowly took the life and laughter out of him at headquarters in the future. It was the inability to do nothing, the guilt of knowing people were suffering and all he could do was hide away offering no assistance.

It was one of the virtues that Ginny both loved and hated about Sirius, the selfless and reckless part of him that put the needs of others before his own.

"I love you," Ginny said, closing the space between them.

"So I've been told," Sirius grinned slightly.

"I'm sorry I made you leave, I just-"

"It's fine," Sirius interrupted, not wanting to get in a fight in the middle of the corridor.

"It's not fine Sirius. You're the most selfless person I know, and of course you wanted to help," Ginny smiled up at him.

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but Ginny kept talking.

"But I'm a selfish person, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

Sirius looked down at Ginny, and the anguish that was painted on his face disappeared. His face softened as he pulled her close, tucking her under his chin, as he embraced her thinking that it would destroy him if he ever lost her.

* * *

**_Im In Love WithThe Phantom:_ Thanks! I'm trying to get a bunch of chapters in before I go!**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time afternoon classes rolled around, the Marauders had forgotten all about Sirius's outburst that morning.

The whole school carried on with Valentine's Day as if the attack in Hogsmeade never happened. Although it was more real for Ginny and Sirius, the two of them decided, it was a topic they no longer wanted to discuss, and instead embraced the holiday alongside the other couples at Hogwarts.

"You two are absolutely revolting," James joked, whispering from where he sat in History of Magic with Lily and Peter.

Sirius and Ginny broke apart, as Sirius grinned, turning around to wink at his friend.

"He's got a point you know," Remus mumbled from the other side of Ginny.

"Sorry," Ginny apologized, as her face turned red.

Ginny and Sirius took to holding hands underneath the table, to the dismay of Sirius, and the relief of Remus.

Half way through Professor Binns monotone lecture on the giant wars there was a knock on the classroom door that got the classroom's attention. Professor Binns however droned on, as if he hadn't even noticed the noise and kept on talking.

"Sir, I think there's someone at the door," A Hufflepuff girl spoke up from the back of the class.

It took a few tries, before Professor Binns blinked, looking at the class as if he just registered that they were here and floated over to the door. There was a light conversation before he came back blinking at the class.

"Ginevra Dunham?" he asked, as if expecting no one to answer.

"Yes?" Ginny responded hesitantly as all eyes turned to her.

"The headmaster would like to see you," he added, before he went back to talking about the giant wars, as if he was never interrupted.

Ginny snuck a worried glace at Sirius before she picked up her bag and headed out of the class.

"Ginevra," Dumbledore greeted when she walked in and took a seat in the familiar armchair.

Ginny was unsure why she was here, the only logical answer would be that he saw her last night, which made no sense since she never saw him.

"I take it you heard about the unfortunate events that took place in Hogsmeade last night?" Dumbledore asked, folding his hands on his desk, and surveyed her over his half-moon spectacles.

"It was in the prophet," Ginny responded, discreetly wiping her hands on her robes, as to smear the sweat off.

"You hadn't anticipated this attack?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I was surprised actually; Tom Riddle's first organized attack wasn't until February 14, _1979_. When I saw him last night I-" Ginny closed her mouth and met Dumbledore's gaze.

Dumbledore's blue eyes almost seemed to sparkle as he chuckled quietly.

"I mean-"

"It is quite alright Ginevra, I knew you and Mr. Black were in Hogsmeade last night, just as a number of my students were," Dumbledore responded calmly.

"How did you-"

"How did I know? Ginevra, I am the headmaster, and I will be the first to admit that I do not know nearly half of the secrets this castle holds, but I do know where my students are."

"We didn't know that there-"

Dumbledore slowly raised a hand, cutting Ginny off, and to her surprise, he didn't look angry, his expression was rather calm.

"No matter, you both managed to make it back safety, and I have no need to speak with Mr. Black."

Ginny let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"It appears we do have a more pressing matter to discuss," Dumbledore continued gravely, as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the window. His hands were folded behind his back as he gazed out on the courtyard calmly.

"When you first arrived Ginevra, I asked you not to tell me the nature of your time travel, and instead told you I trusted that you had a good reason."

No amount of smearing would stop the sweat that gathered on her palms as Dumbledore spoke.

"Wizards are curious by nature; it is often a virtue that drives us mad. When you arrived there was a ripple in magic, do you know what causes a ripple?"

Ginny shook her head, and then realized he couldn't see her and hoarsely whispered no.

"It is often a large amount of dark magic mixing with good,"

Ginny suddenly thought of Harry- or rather Lily, the night she sacrificed herself for her son. Surely, Voldemort's dark magic rebounding off the love Lily had for protecting Harry produced a ripple. Maybe that's what people felt when they told stories of the end of the war. Many people said they just knew Voldemort was gone, that they felt it, maybe that was a ripple.

"There are cases when a prophecy is made, that lead to a ripple," Dumbledore continued, "the most uncommon though Ginevra is a ripple in time," Dumbledore said, turning to walk back towards his desk.

"A ripple in time? You mean me traveling here, to the past?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"There's been two cases of such events, one unfortunately the wizard didn't survive, travelling through time is dangerous."

"How did he die?" Ginny asked alarmed.

"He wasn't destined to travel."

"Destined, what do you mean destined?" Ginny responded, panic sinking in.

"The reason I didn't ask you what your purpose was Ginevra was because I knew you didn't know, not yet anyways. If you weren't destined to be here Ginevra you wouldn't have survived."

Ginny let his words sink in, she was destined to be here? She wanted to laugh, and throw her chair at him all at the same time. Ginny didn't believe in destiny, nothing that had ever happened to her could have been planned out. If it was her destiny to be with Sirius then this is the era she would have been born in.

"What does this have to do with Tom Riddle's attack two years early?" Ginny asked calmly, distracting herself from the idea of destiny, with a problem she could tackle; Tom Riddle.

"It means he felt your ripple too."

* * *

**_Im In Love WithThe Phantom_: I'm glad you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Felt my ripple?" Ginny asked wearily.

All this talk of destiny, and time ripples made Ginny's head spin.

"All that power, your future's been written Ginevra, it was just waiting for you to arrive."

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with Tom?" Ginny asked, growing frustrated.

"Tom Riddle, was an exemplary student, the top of his class, one of the brightest to have walked the halls during my time here. Unfortunately, Ginevra, Tom Riddle is a very powerful wizard, who as we both know has already begun to dabble in the dark arts. It is only natural that that a wizard with his soul spread out, and dark magic coursing through his veins would feel the shift in power."

Ginny said nothing as she let his words replay in her head. If Tom felt her 'ripple' did that mean he knew she was from the future? Could that be the connection he feels with her? Maybe the reason she got Tom Riddle's diary in the future had to do with his past with her. Maybe the reason Ginny was haunted by Tom, the reason she nearly died in the Chamber, was that she traveled to the past now. Could her whole future have been written before she knew who she was, was she really just a pawn in a future that had a plan without her.

"Does he know it's me?" Ginny asked quietly, unsure.

"He's fascinated with you, although I doubt he knows," Dumbledore responded trying to ease her worry.

The words Tom spoke the day she met him in Hogsmeade came back to her

'_I enjoy your company Ginevra, there's something electric about you that I cannot place'_

Panic began to swell inside Ginny, and suddenly it didn't matter that Dumbledore didn't want to know the nature of her arrival. Initially he was worried about changing the future, but Ginny had already done that, although it was never her intention. For the sake of her future and her own life, she needed to avoid changing anything else.

"The truth is Professor, I already knew Tom Riddle," Ginny sighed, realizing that she was in over her head when she agreed to help Dumbledore in finding the horcruxes. "In fact, I met him when I was eleven. Tom Riddle trapped himself in a diary…"

Ginny respected Dumbledore's wish in not wanting to know about the future, so she didn't give away anything that could sway his decisions, leading to a change in the future. She only told him about her tainted past with Tom Riddle, in the hopes that in aiding him to stop Voldemort she would be able to safe herself, and the future.

"And you say the diary was destroyed?" Dumbledore asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, Harry- err the boy who saved me stabbed it with a basilisk fang," Ginny responded.

Dumbledore nodded, but said nothing at Ginny's answer, which left her feeling more confused. She had just confided in Dumbledore about her dark past with Tom Riddle, and he was concerned about the diary.

"Ginevra, I believe that, that diary was a horcrux," Dumbledore spoke.

"A horcrux, well what's that mean then?" Ginny asked taken aback.

"It means that Tom Riddle made that horcrux when he was seventeen, and it's now confirmed my suspicions that he seeks to create seven," Dumbledore responded gravely.

"How many does he have already have?"

"From what information I have gathered five," Dumbledore responded lightly, as if they were discussing the weather.

"Sir, if I help you with this it would change the future would it not?" Ginny asked.

The mention of Harry in the Chamber risking his life to save hers, gave Ginny an idea. Harry was like family to the Weasley's, he had saved her life and her father's, and it was his funds that financed her here in the future. Her mother had always loved Harry life a son, and Harry was Ron's best friend, maybe she could find a way to make sure that Harry had both his parents in the future.

"In a way that wouldn't affect the course that was already laid out. Destroying these horcruxes now, while Tom Riddle is unaware would ensure that when the time was right the task of killing him would be easy."

"But if the future is already changed Professor-"

"Ginevra, I am unaware what hardships you face in the future-"

"Everyone I know here will die!" Ginny cried frusterated. "My friends here will be dead from the war, my friends in the future will grow up without parents," by now Ginny was crying.

How could Dumbledore expect her to help win a war without saving her friends. The people Ginny loved meant more to her than anything, and Dumbledore didn't seem to understand that she couldn't be here and not try to make a difference.

"I'm afraid Ginevra that some things happen for a reason."

* * *

_Im In Love WithThe Phantom_**: aha actually in my defence I didn't mean to do that, this was suppose to be part of the last chapter :P**


	7. Chapter 7

When Ginny left Dumbledore's office, she knew she was in no condition to return to classes.

Ginny stood by her answer the first time Dumbledore had mentioned destroying horcruxes- she would do anything to stop Voldemort and end the war. Yet it was frustrating being in the past to save her future, but not being able to save the future of her friends here.

In her angered state Ginny crashed straight into something hard, causing her to fall onto the ground with a thump.

"Sorry," Ginny grumbled without looking up.

"So we're speaking now?" Regulus's amused voice asked, as he stood over Ginny, extending his hand.

"We weren't ever _not_ speaking," Ginny mumbled, ignoring his outstretched hand and hoisting herself up on her own.

"Did Lucius give you my note?" Regulus asked, getting straight to the point as he looked around the deserted hall.

It's not as if Ginny was avoiding Regulus, Hogwarts was only so big. Yet it seemed that for once, the castle was working in her favor and she had managed to avoid crossing his path.

It wasn't just her confusing feelings she felt where Regulus was concerned. Now the added pressure of his confrontation at the Malfoy ball, and his cryptic note, proved that Regulus hadn't laid his suspicions to rest.

Ginny's lack of response confirmed that Lucius had followed through, and delivered his note, but Regulus's face remained blank, not showing Ginny how he felt.

"I'm sorry for the-"

"Please don't apologize," Ginny responded cutting him off.

She had put that night at Malfoy ball behind her. Something as trivial as a fight with Regulus and Severus seemed like it was in a different life.

"I need to though," Regulus responded, as his sad eyes connected with hers, making her palms sweaty.

"You don't, I forgive you," Ginny responded automatically.

She realized then that she did. Sure, she was angry at first that her two friends didn't trust her, and that they accused her of lying. Yet what kind of person was she if she held it against them? Perhaps the accusations of her friends had hurt the most because they were right, and that meant they knew her- that they cared about her enough to spot the holes in the web she was forming.

If her traveling to the future created a ripple in time - sent out an almost electric feel of magic when she arrived meant that Tom felt the power and used it to put him two years ahead in becoming Lord Voldemort then maybe Regulus's was right. Perhaps it was too much of a burden to carry alone.

"But can you forgive me?" Ginny asked.

Regulus looked taken aback and before he could answer, Ginny continued.

"Severus was right, I had met Tom Riddle before, he just doesn't remember," Ginny uttered, before she could change her mind.

Shock flicked across Regulus's expression as he took a step closer, closing the space between the two of them as his voice lowered.

"You don't have to tell me," he whispered.

"I wish I didn't have to," Ginny responded, swallowing hard. "But I think perhaps it is too much of a burden to carry alone," Ginny added, reciting his words.

Regulus smiled slightly, as he nodded his head, as if he had known all along and was just waiting for her to admit it to herself.

"Were you in Hogsmeade last night?" Ginny asked, once again taking Regulus by surprise.

He froze, his head spinning to find an excuse, but his posture answered the question for Ginny.

"So was I," Ginny added quickly.

Regulus took a step back, darting a glance around the hallway once more.

"On the seventh floor there is a tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet, meet me there after dinner," he whispered, before he walked back down the corridor and out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, so this chapter is really short, and unfortunately, will be the last one you'll get until the end of August. I'm travelling all summer, I leave in a few days, and I won't have internet. Don't worry though I'll still be writing the whole time, so you'll get lots of chapters as soon as I'm back!**

* * *

Regulus was taking the steps two at a time as he headed up from the dungeons, making his way to the great hall for dinner.

"What's your hurry Black?" a voice asked from the shadows of a deserted classroom.

Regulus stood in his place as he recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Just heading to the great hall," Regulus responded, plastering a grin on his face.

"You know you resemble someone," Lucius spoke, as he stepped out of the classroom and regarded Regulus curiously. "That grin that doesn't quite reach your eyes," Lucius continued, coming to a stop in from of Regulus.

"Is there a point to this Lucius, or are you about to tell me you want to take me into that classroom to snog?" Regulus asked.

"Now, now," Lucius laughed, holding his hands up in surrender, as he took a step back. "I'm just saying, you need to be more convincing," Lucius added, fixing Regulus with a pointed stare.

"More convincing? You're the one who's lurking in the halls, and ranting about my eyes mate," Regulus responded, shoving Lucius playfully.

"Didn't see you in Transfiguration," Lucius commented, as he fell into step beside his friend and the two began making their way to the great hall.

"Had a meeting," Regulus shrugged, as they exited the dungeons and began crossing paths with other students.

"Hope you didn't reveal too much," Lucius commented, as he snatched parchment from a first year as he ran by.

"I didn't tell Professor Dumbledore anything, he has no way of knowing we were there last night," Regulus whispered back.

Lucius hit Regulus on the back of his head with the stolen parchment, letting it fall to the floor.

"Bloody well tell the whole school Reg-" Lucius whispered back.

"Oi!" Regulus called, as he rubbed the back of his head with his right arm.

"I wasn't talking about Dumbledore," Lucius hissed, as he shoved a group of Hufflepuffs out of their path as they made their way down the stairs

"Well he asked me-"

"I was talking about Dunham," Lucius continued, glancing over casually to see Regulus's reaction.

"Dunham, I-"

"No bother denying it mate, got a secret rendezvous after dinner?" Lucius asked raising a perfectly sculpted blond eyebrow.

"How did you-" Regulus started, looking surprised as they came to a stop in front of the entrance to the great hall.

"I didn't, until now," Lucius grinned, clapping Regulus on the back, before heading towards the Slytherin table.

Regulus jogged a little to catch up.

"How did you-"

"Might've seen you talking to red today," Lucius answered, before Regulus had finished asking his question.

"Lucius it's

"You know," Lucius spoke, as he turned to face Regulus. "I remember who you remind me of," he said, grinneing as if he had just received top marks on his homework. "The way you smile when you're with her, it reminds me of your brother," Lucius smiled, patting Regulus on the back before filling the last free seat among their friends, causing Regulus to retreat further down the table,

.

*******  
**  
"What's up?" Sirius asked, nudging Ginny, who was starring off into a trance.

"Oh nothing," Ginny responded, pulling her gaze away from the Slytherin table, snatching the buttered roll off of Sirius's plate and taking a bite.

"Oi, I just buttered that," Sirius pouted, grudgingly reaching for another roll from the table.

"All the confetti and paper hearts must be getting to his head, if Sirius is letting you eat his food," James laughed.

"What did you two do last night?" Alice asked, grinning, as she scoped carrots onto Frank's plate for him.

For a couple that had been so shy, and were in separate years, the two had been attached at the hip all day.

Ginny and Sirius exchanged a panicked look, before Sirius threw his arm around her shoulder effortlessly.

"It doesn't matter what we did last night, it won't top what I have planned for tonight," Sirius grinned.

"Tonight?" Ginny responded, panicked.

"Got to top whatever this bloke has planned, if I want to keep your attention," Sirius grinned indicating to Frank, who had already showered Alice with surprise gifts throughout the day.

"Oh you don't have to," Ginny smiled, taking another bite of her roll nervously.

"Yes I do, I love you," Sirius whispered, as he kissed her gently, and snatched her chicken with his free hand and put it on his plate.

"I love you too," Ginny replied, smiling.

"Hope you have something big for tonight planned," Lily grinned, looking over at James.

"Of course," James responded, fiddling with his glasses nervously.

The rest of dinner passed in mild chatter, with regular jibes at how much Peter was eating, but Ginny was hardly paying attention. She realized that in the short moment she had spent with Regulus she had completely forgotten it was Valentine's Day, and that she should have been spending the night with her boyfriend, not sneaking off to meet his brother. That wasn't what was keeping her quiet as she eat her dinner though, it was the realization that when she was with Regulus, she forgot all about Sirius.

* * *

**_I'm the girl that favours fire_**: Awh well I'm glad you liked it enough to sit down and read the whole thing! And even more glad you like the sequel, and the two brothers!

**_Arl313_**: Thank you so muchh!

_**Im In Love WithThe Phantom**_: Thank you!

_**Trivia101**_: Awh, thank you!

_**Just a Random Hufflepuff**_: Awh that means a lot, I'm glad you like it


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! After a nearly 5 hour car ride i'm back home, so you can get your updates!**

* * *

As Ginny walked down the nearly deserted halls, she felt tremendous guilt wash over her. She had finally found love with Sirius, not the overwhelming sense of something more she had felt with him at Headquarters in the future, but real heart wrenching love. She had never been surer of anything when she made the decision to come to the past, but last night she had realized that she was finally sure of Sirius.

Yet here she was walking through the halls in a daze as she made her way to the room of requirement to meet Regulus.

"So I know we have plans for tonight," Sirius whispered, taking Ginny's hand in his, as the group made their way out of the great hall.

Ginny just nodded, as she snuck a glance over at the Slytherin table, but she didn't spot Regulus, instead she felt the scrutinizing eyes of Lucius Malfoy watching her.

"But the thing is, well you know James, always leaving things until the last minute, his amazing plan for him and Lily, well-" Sirius stopped, his gaze going to land on where James was helping Lily up from the table, accidently knocking his leftover pumpkin juice onto Peter's lap. "Let's just say it isn't too spectacular," Sirius grinned.

"Oh,"

"But I'm still yours tonight, just give me a couple hours to help James out," Sirius said urgently, mistaking Ginny's lack of response as disappointment.

"No, it's ok, help James," Ginny smiled, brushing over his knuckles with her thumb.

"You're not mad?" Sirius asked cautiously, searching Ginny's face as if she was going to burst into tears.

"Lily is one of my best friends," Ginny grinned, pulling Sirius out of the hall to catch up with the others. "Besides, I'll never hear the end of it if James doesn't shower her with romance," Ginny laughed.

Alice, Lily, Remus and Frank had already headed off to the common room by the time Ginny and Sirius met up with James in the hall, and the two mysteriously headed off in the opposite direction as relief washed over Ginny knowing she was now able to meet up with Regulus.

Now however, as she recalled their exchange a short while ago, the relief was gone, as she was about to round the corner where the tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy was.

"I was worried you had changed your mind," Regulus spoke, as Ginny rounded the corner.

"No I wanted to come," Ginny responded, surprising herself.

Regulus grinned in a way that was a lot like Sirius, before he turned and walked three times in front of the tapestry creating a large wooden door, he gestured for her to open the door, reading her face for her reaction.

Ginny walked forward, turning the cool metal doorknob, and walked into the brightly lit room, Regulus following close behind her.

Ginny admired how Regulus tried to make the room appear as homely as the Gryffindor common room. The two of them were both sitting in armchairs admiring the flames of the fire before Regulus spoke.

"I didn't tell Severus," he said lightly, without looking at her.

Ginny turned to look at him, and as if sensing her gaze he continued.

"I know Severus confronted you at the Malfoy's ball, but you have to realize Severus got in too deep, and he was just hoping for a way out," Regulus said softly.

"Got in too deep?" Ginny asked growing frustrated out of everyone's half-truths, and riddles. He had as good as admitted to her earlier that he was in Hogsmeade last night, what other reason could there be than joining Tom.

"Severus had a hard time adjusting to Hogwarts, he lost his best friend because of house rivalry," Regulus began.

"You mean Lily?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, Evan's,"

"Lucius told me that they were meeting by the shrieking shake last Hogsmeade trip," Ginny interjected.

Even though Regulus had told her about Lily and Severus's past, she still didn't see how that could lead someone to join Tom Riddle.

"They did, he had one last attempt at convincing her that James Potter was wrong for her."

Despite the behaviour James displayed when Ginny had first arrived at Hogwarts, anyone who saw them together now, knew they belonged together. Severus's feelings for Lily weren't returned, and Ginny could understand his pain, she herself didn't know what she would do if Sirius started dating someone else. She didn't think his reason was right, but she understood his desperation when he joined, and his panic to get out. What she didn't understand was why Regulus had joined.

"So you both decided to join Tom?" Ginny asked, getting straight to the point.

Regulus nodded slowly, without meeting her gaze.

"I was on the fence about joining, but I noticed Severus's behavior, and that's what tipped my hand," Regulus spoke softly.

"Do you support his beliefs?" Ginny asked, holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

"I was raised to; it's not easy to throw away years of conditioning. It's one thing I've always admired and envied about my brother," Regulus laughed softly. "He made it look so easy, turning his back on our family and walking away. My parents may not talk about him, and their friends may think he's a blood traitor and a coward, but I think it took real bravery and courage to do what he did," Regulus continued, starring into the fire the whole time as he spoke.

Ginny didn't respond as she starred at Regulus is awe. The more time she spent with Regulus, the more she felt as if she didn't know him at all. Both Regulus and Sirius were a lot alike than either would believe, and after everything the two boys had been through, Regulus still remained devoted to his younger brother.

"Maybe I was too weak to turn my back on my family, but I won't turn my back on a friend who got in way over his head."

Without thinking, Ginny reached across the space between their two chairs and grabbed his hand, wrapping his large one in her small one. Her fingers laced around his and gave him an affectionate squeeze.

Regulus's eyes widened slightly with surprise as he tore his gaze away from the fire to look at her.

"You joined a cause you don't believe in, to help a friend who felt alone and scared. You're risking your life for his," Ginny swallowed, knowing Regulus's fate and hearing his words now; brought tears to her eyes. "That's bravery Regulus."

Sitting in the room of requirement with Regulus felt as if the two of them were in a different world, he told her that the raid last night was a message to the wizarding world. Tom felt that being the only wizarding village in Britain the fact that mudbloods could own shops and shop there was insulting, and it served as a test all those who were pledging loyalty to his cause.

Ginny was a nervous wreck when she told him she was from the future. She almost expected Dumbledore to burst into the room and chastised her for speaking about the secret he had forbid her from sharing.

Regulus didn't ask what brought her to the past, but from the look on his face she could guess that he believed it was something noble, and that made her swell with guilt knowing that her reasons were purely selfish, and the thought of changing the future had only crossed her mind until much later.

Despite the guilt she felt relieved that she had finally opened up to someone, and even if it wasn't Sirius or Lily or Alice she was glad that it was someone she knew she could trust.

Ginny had completely lost track of time as she relayed to Regulus how much she missed her family and the worries she had over the 'time ripple' Dumbledore had described to her.

"So what's it like in the future?" Regulus asked, once they exhausted the topic of Tom Riddle.

"It's home, it was safe," Ginny responded smiling as she recalled summers at the burrow, and her mother scolding the twins.

"Sounds great," Regulus laughed, as he gazed off.

Ginny looked over, and wondered if he was picturing a different world entirely, where blood status didn't matter, and his family was whole.

"Our parents had a past tainted with Voldemort, but we didn't grow up fearing him, there was one boy- Harry, who grew up with the repercussions of his destruction more than most people, no one really knew how he felt, we didn't have to worry about him until he came back."

"Came back?" Regulus asked confused.

"He was supposed to be dead, but he had servants who remained faithful, some who hid him when he was too weak, some who restored him, and brought him back."

"And that's how you know him? You met him when he was brought back?" Regulus asked, trying to piece Ginny together.

Ginny brushed the hair out of her face, and fiddled with a loose string on the end of her robes as she contemplated answering the question.

"No, I met Tom when I was in my first year," Ginny responded slowly.

"Did you go to Hogwarts too?" Regulus asked.

Ginny nodded, as she pulled the string further.

"I was nervous, I had a crush on my brother's best friend, and I was worried that I wouldn't fit in at Hogwarts. I was the only girl in a family that was filled with boys, and I was often overlooked," Ginny said, remembering how awkward and naïve she had been.

Regulus opened his mouth to ask a question, but Ginny continued.

"I met Tom when he was still in Hogwarts, I met him just as the idea of a purer wizarding race danced in his head," Ginny sighed, recalling the signs she didn't notice until it was too late.

"He was my best friend, and I was his confidant. He let me into his past, and swept me up into his lies of a better future, and I was putty in his hands as he spun his charm," Ginny recounted.

"How did you know him while he was in Hogwarts? What time are you from?" Regulus asked in awe.

"Tom trapped himself in a diary, one that grew stronger the more I trusted it with my secrets," Ginny continued, her eyes glistening with tears.

Everyone in her time had heard how poor Ginny Weasley had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, but only a small group knew she was the one who unconsciously opened the Chamber. Charlie was the one who held her while she cried, and stayed by her side to wake her up when she screamed during the night. That night at headquarters with Remus was the first time she had opened up to someone besides her brother, but she didn't hesitate as she recounted the story to Regulus, he knew all too well the hold Tom Riddle had over people, and he didn't judge her as she recalled their encounter. The way he took her over, how her days were filled with long stretches of nothing, as she struggled to remember her actions. How horrified she was to find out the role she played in the events that left most of Hogwarts in terror.

"How many brothers did you have?" Regulus asked, changing the subject as Ginny launched into stories of the family she missed, and the guilt she felt at leaving them behind.

It wasn't until Regulus pointed out that it was Valentine's Day and asked if she and Sirius had plans that Ginny departed, feeling more energized and for the first time, relieved. She finally didn't have to worry about the giant secret that was pushing down on her.

* * *

_**I'm the girl that favours fire**_: awh, there's a lot of people that feel that way  
_**That Elusive Reader**_: Awh, thank you! I'm glad you like it, sorry for the wait!  
_**Trivia101**_: haha, I don't know why I drag everything out


	10. Chapter 10

Regulus sat in the arm chair by the dwindling fire smiling, as he recounted the way Ginevra's face lit up, brightening the room as much as the fire did, as she told him stories of her brothers, and their summers at her family home.

Regulus had a childhood like hers once, when he and Sirius were young; they were inseparable. They ran through the Black mansion and drove his parents and Kreacher crazy. The Malfoy balls that rolled around 4 times a year were a chance for them to interact with other boys their age, as for so long it was just the two of them.

When Regulus finally received his letter for Hogwarts as excited as he was, he was also upset. He didn't want to leave his little brother behind. For the week leading up to his departure Sirius refused to talk to him, and would lock himself away in his room, barely coming down for dinner. It wasn't until they all came to see him off on the platform did Sirius breakdown crying.

When Sirius was younger he cried over everything, but never because of something Regulus had indirectly done to him. It broke his heart to leave his best friend and brother behind, and although they wrote to each other regularly, something had changed when Regulus came back after his first year. When Sirius finally started at Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor, they tried to pretend that nothing had changed. Except it was suddenly clear what they had been trying to ignore.

Soon they were no longer friends and barely even brothers as Sirius only made appearances at dinner, silently sitting across from him as his parents constantly harped on his house and his choice of friends. The more Regulus defended him, the more conflict it would cause. Looking back Regulus could see exactly why Sirius left -turning his back on his parents, but it still stung that it was that easy to leave him behind.

As easy as Sirius had made it look, Regulus could never do it, he had years of family values and the importance of blood status drilled into him. Leaving that behind would be like leaving a part of himself behind, and he didn't have the courage to do that yet.

Although his family had values that hadn't been important to most of the wizarding world in a long time, Regulus couldn't help but believe a version of them.

He truly did believe that wizards were better than Muggles, a race that seemed strange to him, and one he knew very little about. Although he didn't carry out the hatred that his family did, he pitied them and their complex and magicless lifestyle. He didn't feel the need to destroy them, but he didn't feel it was fair to hand one a wand and invite them into a world where they didn't belong.

He could understand the fear and hatred towards a race that wasn't meant to mingle with theirs, but he didn't believe in the way Tom Riddle wanted to go about creating a better world. However when Tom spoke it was easy to believe him, and just like Ginevra they became putty in his hands when he handed them a task.

* * *

**Guest:** i'm glad you liked it, i'm always paranoid that i'm writing this fanfic through to many pov's and times that people are confused and loosing interest, but i'm glad you like it!

**That Elusive Reader** : D'awh well i enjoy the word anyways, i'm glad you like it!

**ITGTFF**: Well they may not have kissed yeet, but there will be plenty more Regulus/Ginny soon


	11. Chapter 11

After the night they snuck into Hogsmeade Sirius pushed any doubts aside that he had when it came to Ginevra. He wasn't one for commitment, but there was something about Ginevra that pulled him in. It was as if just being with her wasn't enough for him, he needed her, and the closer he got to her, the more he opened up to her, and the more he fell for her.

Before he knew it he was in love with her, he took a leap with someone who was only half there. He knew that she loved him, she told him on Valentine's Day, and she had more than showed him. It had nearly been a week since then, but he still felt that she was only half there.

"I think you're just letting Peter get to you," James responded when Sirius voiced this as the four friends lounged around their dormitory on a rare free period.

Peter glared at James from where he sat crossed legged on his bed.

"Maybe she's just not comfortable here yet," Remus shrugged from where he sat on his back, his nose in a book.

"Her family is dead, I don't think anyone is ever comfortable with that," James responded rolling his eyes.

"That doesn't give her a free pass," Peter snorted.

"That was harsh Peter," James said, turning to scold his friend. "Besides," James continued adjusting his glasses as he turned his attention to Sirius, "Just because you like to talk about yourself like a first year, doesn't mean Ginevra wants to."

Sirius chucked his pillow at James, knocking off his glasses, as the two friends laughed.

"Has it occurred to you that she never opens up to you because she doesn't feel like she can?" Remus asked, putting his book down sighing.

"I'm her boyfriend," Sirius protested, still laughing as James searched for his glasses.

"What's her favorite color?" Remus challenged.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sirius responded.

"What's her favorite color?" Remus repeated.

"Just because I don't know her favorite colour doesn't mean I'm a bad boyfriend," Sirius responded.

"Green," James answered, as he found his glasses and put them back on.

"How would you know?" Sirius asked.

"I remember Lily mentioning it, when Ginevra misplaced her mittens, Alice offered to knit her new ones, and Ginevra told her, her favorite color was green," James shrugged sheepishly.

"See how is it that James can remember a conversation he had with Lily nearly a month ago but you don't even know her favorite color?" Remus finished, picking back up his book.

"Convenient that her favorite color is green," Peter grinned happily from his bed in the corner.

"Shut up Peter," All three friends said at once.

"I wouldn't be like this with just any girl unless it was the real thing," Sirius said quietly.

Remus looked up from his book, regarding his friend with sad eyes.

"Why don't you tell her that?" Remus asked.

"She knows I love her," Sirius rolled her eyes.

"There's a different between telling someone, and showing them. Her family is dead, her old life is gone, all she has now is here, maybe she's scared of opening up and you leaving."

"Wow Mooney," James said leaning back on his bed, and looking over at his friend.

"How are you still single?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Or you could break up with her," Peter piped in.

"Shut up Wormtail," the three of them replied in sync.

* * *

**ITGTFF**: aha, well there's definitely more Regulus coming up! 


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sooooo sorry for the long gap, hopeful the updates will come regularly now!**

* * *

"It just doesn't make sense to me," Hermione groaned slamming the cover of her book and pushing it across the table where a large stack was already gathering.

Harry jumped up, his glasses askew from where he had fallen asleep searching his book.

"I don't understand any of it, and mum and dad won't tell us anything," Ron added agitated

"I can't find any mention of Ginevra Dunham- or any Dunham's for that matter," Hermione added.

"Sirius always tells me everything, maybe I should write him," Harry offered straightening his glasses, as he looked across the table at his two friends.

"I guess he just failed to mention he was shagging my little sister," Ron responded loudly, causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

"Shh," Hermione whispered, throwing a glance over her shoulder to make sure they hadn't caught the attention of Madame Pince.

"It's not his fault, he didn't realize she was the same girl from his past," Harry defended, his green eyes darkening, as he defended his God Father.

Ron looked at Hermione for help, as his face turned a shade similar to his hair.

"Harry," Hermione began slowly, trying not to cause a scene in the library. "Even you have to admit that doesn't make sense, he was in love with her, how could he not know?" Hermione asked gently.

***  
There was a light wrap from the other side of his door, but Sirius made no move to open it.

The door slowly opened and Remus walked in carrying a tray of food.

"You have to eat mate, Molly has cooked more food in the last few days then I think I've ever seen," Remus chuckled.

"I didn't ask her to," Sirius replied deadpan, his eyes glued to the moving picture clutched in his hand.

Remus slammed the tray on the table against the far wall causing Sirius to jump and look up at his friend.

"This needs to stop now," Remus said, switching into the voice he usually reserved for students.

"You weren't the only one that loved her Sirius, look around you, this house is filled with people that loved her. You're not doing yourself or anyone else favors by sitting up here refusing to eat."

"They have the right to though!" Sirius shouted, his voice surprising him and Remus.

"They have the right," Sirius repeated again, his voice fading, sounding more pathetic and ashen than it had when Remus first entered the room.

Remus stood there taken aback, unsure of what to say, but scared to interrupt, as this was more than he had gotten out of Sirius for the past few days.

"They're her family and her friends, they watched her grow up, and those people know Ginny Weasley. They know her, I know Ginevra Dunham, and how much of that was even real?" Sirius added, his eyes blank as they starred transfixed on the picture in his hand.

"Then tell them, they know Ginny, tell them about Ginevra, tell them about the girl we fell in love with."

"What if I'm not ready? What if I'm not ready to share her yet?" Sirius asked, his voice cracking.

* * *

_**kittyhawk09**_: I can't remember if I PM'd you or not, as I've just been so busy lately, but in the book Regulus is younger, but in my story he's older, sorry if there was any confusion, and hopefully this future chapter was good enough!

_**That Elusive Reader**_ : aha, I have the same feelings towards him

_**sorry i'm slytherin**_ : Awh, thank you so much, I'm glad you like it! and sorry that your update had such a huge gap from the last one!

_**Barbie**_: awh, I'm glad you think so, I'm not used to writing from a boy's pov, and I wanted to make him and Sirius although very similar, have different views and different personalities, so I'm glad you liked him!


	13. Chapter 13

Regulus walked into the library, a smile plastered on his face as he sat down at a table, taking out the homework he had let pile up.

"Coming back from another secret meeting with Dunham again?" Lucius asked, suddenly appearing across the table from him.

"Coming to the library without books again?" Regulus retorted.

"I never understood why one would bring books to the library, is the point of a library not to get books?" Lucius responded raising a blonde eyebrow.

Regulus grinned, and indicated that Lucius should sit down.

"So are you following me?" Regulus asked, lowering his voice as he looked around to make sure that no one was within earshot.

"There's only one thing that makes you grin like a fool," Lucius smirked, knowing he was right.

"How is it that someone who irritates me so much seems to know more about me than my closest friends?" Regulus asked, not looking up from his essay.

"You don't have any friends Black, if you did your little fascination with Dunham would have been foiled a long time ago," Lucius responded, picking up the top book from the stack in front of him and began skimming it.

Regulus didn't respond, as he continued writing, the scratch of his quill on the parchment, was the only sound that passed between the two boys for a while before Lucius sighed, closing the book.

"The Dark Lord has taken an interest in her," Lucius said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Tom takes an interest in a lot of things," Regulus responded.

"_The Dark Lord_," Lucius started emphasizing on the name as he gave Regulus a disapproving look. "has taken an interest in her, and so in turn has my father," Lucius continued.

"So?" Regulus responded, trying to act like he wasn't paying attention.

"Which means she's invited to the Easter ball," Lucius responded.

"As your guest?" Regulus looked up, his quill hovering above his parchment.

"Father is sending her, her own invitation," Lucius answered, reading Regulus for his reaction.

"How do you know she'll come?" Regulus asked, as he flipped to a random spot in the book in front of him.

"Because she's invited as his personal guest, who do you know that would turn down Abraxas Malfoy?" Lucius grinned, pushing the book towards Regulus, and rising up from his chair.

"She's a lot smarter than you think," Regulus responded, looking up at Lucius.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it, a Gryffindor, who chooses to place herself amongst some of the most powerful purebloods," Lucius grinned raising an eyebrow. "Ginevra has to have a secret agenda, and maybe my father wants to get on the good side of the Dark Lord, but I intend to find out just what red is up to."

Lucius walked away, leaving Regulus sitting there with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, making him feel that maybe Ginevra had gotten in way over her head.

* * *

**AN:/ _So before any of you have questions, I know that in Harry Potter the students don't go home for Easter, but in my ff they do, it'll also explain why future students aren't allowed to go home for Easter, aha enjoy!_**


End file.
